borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Gee the Invincible (enemy)
Master Gee The Invincible is a raid boss exclusive to Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. He can only be found upon completing the DLC's main mission line, and is available for challenge after the person hosting the game has beaten the Hyperius the Invincible mission. Master Gee's quest is appropriately named "Master Gee the Invincible", and is given by Shade. Accessing Master Gee costs 8 Eridium, and may only be done if nobody in the party has defeated him in the last 24 hours. Strategy Initially, Master Gee will not be aggressive. Players have the opportunity to assemble and plan a strategy before initiating combat. Master Gee becomes hostiles when he is first attacked. Master Gee is a fairly slow moving invincible enemy. For most of the fight, he will occupy his time by chasing a Vault Hunter. He has very few attacks that he will use. His main attack is a melee attack with his fists. He will sometimes drop a knee and then start firing his Harpoons. The harpoons are slow moving, and inaccurate, but also deliver a powerful explosion. At the start of the battle and after every series of harpoon attacks, he will throw a tomahawk at the closest vault hunter, damaging them slightly at the beginning of the fight and severely towards the end. He appears along side sand worms. Sand worms will appear one at a time at regular intervals up to a maximum of five. The Sand worms here do the basic acid ball attacks, attacking more often and faster than Master Gee. Upon death, the Sand Worm will drop a pool of acid that grows in size gradually until it is absorbed by Master Gee or a Vault Hunter. Master Gee's damage output becomes higher as his health diminishes. This effect also applies to his sand worms. As he nears death, his tomahawks will be able to do over 100,000 damage. If he downs and starts harpooning a target, attempts to revive the downed character are likely to become a futile exercise as the explosive damage will provide a lethal hazard and knock back would-be rescuers. Full parties of four players are highly recommended in the confrontation against this boss, preferably with at least one Siren who can heal and revive fallen vault hunters at a distance. When the fight begins there should be one or two worms in the room with Master Gee. A goal through most of the fight is to kill the worms. Luring Master Gee into the center of the newly formed pool is an effective way to damage him. In order to keep him there, there are a myriad of options, including: * The Gunzerker's Fistful of Hurt melee override * The Assassin's override melee ability * A Commando's Nuke, although it is a bit hard to control. * The commando's turret can taunt the boss, most effectively if placed in the center of the pool to draw Master Gee to it. * The Assassin's Deception can taunt the boss too, albeit a little less effectively than the turret. However, Master Gee will always start shooting his harpoon after the deception he's attacking fades away. * If Maya can use her Phaselock with Converge just before the sand worm dies, Master Gee will be forced into the pool. This is the most effective way, as Master Gee doesn't need to be at the pool long as it starts off small. * Singularity grenades are by far the most universal way to control him, lobbed and longbow being superior. It's fairly common to sometimes overshoot the singularity. A vault hunter can stand in the path, their body will block Master Gee and he will fall directly in the middle of the puddle. * The party can also stay close to the pool and make sure he doesn't move out too quickly. The pool of acid will continue to grow in size until either Master Gee or a vault hunter is close enough to the center of the pool. If either is at the center, it will slowly start to decrease in size, if they completely remove the entire pool of acid, they will be given a debuff (denoted by a syringe in the HUD). This debuff applies the effect of the acid pool constantly to the affected combatant. This buff stacks and with greater stacks comes greater damage, it's highly advisable to avoid contracting this debuff at all costs. The debuff is the main source of damage to Master Gee, and is key to winning the fight. It appears that the debuff lasts on the affected person until the person is defeated and respawns or until Master Gee is dead. Sometimes the vault hunters will have to walk through the pool in order to keep it from spreading and dealing damage to everyone in the party. After around five pools of acid Master Gee's shield should be nearly depleted, at this point in the fight, bullets will be able to cause miniscule amounts of damage to him, so shooting him will have more effect than to simply get his attention, but for the most part the primary strategy is to kill the worms, one at a time, and lure him through the pools. When Master Gee reaches 30-40% of his life left, a purple bubble will appear. Standing in this bubble provides regeneration to a character's health, enough to combat the acid pool debuff, and will offer protection from the sand worm attacks. Master Gee, however, will still be able to cause damage exceeding the regeneration from the purple bubble. If dodging attacks later in the fight is difficult (or a player is just lazy) then one can exploit the map and win the fight extremely easily. After destroying Gee's shield, a player can simply hide behind a rock at the entrance. Since Master Gee continues to receive damage from the acid, he will eventually die without further player intervention. Should players hide too far back and the worms start continuously burrowing and reappearing (as they do when a character is in Fight for your Life), Master Gee may disappear. His life bar will remain and the gate will still be shut, but the fight will not progress further. Attracting the attention of a sand worm, without getting hurt by it, will prevent Master Gee from disappearing. Notable Loot Note: these items will only drop in True Vault Hunter mode *Seraph Crystals * Weapons * Weapons Notes *Master Gee may be glitched in that he does not always drop crystals or loot. (See:GBX Forums)(Confirmed, Eridium often drops instead of Seraph Crystals) *Master Gee wields a differently textured Ahab, aptly named the . It can not be obtained through legitimate means. *Master Gee can drop ANY seraph item. *Master Gee is known to crash your system upon defeating him. If this happens during the mission Master Gee the Invincible, the host will not receive credit for the defeat and therefore be unable to complete the mission without defeating him all over again. However, all other members of the party will be credited (though they will be unable to claim any loot) and will subsequently be unable to help the host try again because of the 24-hour timer. **This issue was addressed in Patch 1.2.0 on the PC. *If the player is fighting Master Gee with other players, and someone dies to the boss when the boss is defeated, there is a high tendency that the gate leading to the arena will remain closed, and only the players inside can loot the gear. This also works the other way around, wherein the players inside the arena cannot escape and leave Hayter's Folly. *The Challenge for defeating Master Gee, Master Worm Food, is glitched and for many players will not progress at all. *You can easily farm this boss as many times as you wish despite the 24 hours timer. Simply save & quit after collecting the loot whilst still in the arena. Trivia *Master Gee may be a reference to one of two celebrities who used the name "Master Gee": Guy O'Brien, a member of rap group The Sugarhill Gang, or George Wells, a retired professional wrestler and Canadian Football League football player. Media File:2012-10-17 00069.jpg|Full view of Master Gee in his arena Category:Bosses Category:Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty